Jeazy-Arkstalian War
Background This war began when the nation of Chaos, with its capital and main military of Jeazy, instigated conflict with the nation of Seperatists, led by Diet18. Their motive for attack seemed to be based around a mixture of wanting to simply cause rampant destruction and a personal vendetta around Diet18 himself. At any rate, Seperatist's status as a growing nation with little military capability against a standing army of six-eight caused them to bring in the support of the Arkstalian Military, who happily took over the conflict, hence the name. Combatants On the Arkstal side: Arkstal and Mangos, led by Leader Adzy and Generals Bpixer, Moosebobby and dogs4war Seperatists, led by Leader Diet18 FirstFleet, led by Admiral Pelleaon (Second Siege of Liberty and Battle of Corlonia only) On the Chaos side: Chaos (City of Jeazy), led by MisterCanozy and TenzingPvP Chronology of Combat First Siege of Liberty The first battle, in which a large Jeazy army in heavy armor and easily overwhelmed the City of Liberty's defenses. Diet18 and present company retreated deeper into the town to regroup. While Canozy tracked them down, Arkstalian reinforcements arrived in the form of Adzy, Dogs, and Bpixer, who outflanked and ravaged the Jeazy fighters in a climatic 3v6. Arkstal sustained no casualties while the Jeazy units were broken. First Battle of Jeazy Arkstal and the Separatists retaliated on a Jeazy fort rapidly, where there was a massive rout of the Jeazy units. Without any serious armor or defense, the battle was over quickly and easily. However, it awakened Jeazy to the serious, inexplicable threat they had suddenly awakened by harassing the Seperatists, and they prepared accordingly. Second Siege of Liberty Whether through sheer overconfidence, stupidty, or ineptitude, however, the Jeazy's mounted another assault on the walls of Liberty, successfully breaking through the wall and killing one Libertarian before forces could be assembled. By the time Jeazy forces were beginning to funnel into the wall gap, however, their fate had been sealed. A combined Arkstalian and Imperial First Fleet force had assembled, and closed around the gap, shutting half the invaders inside the city and half out. Those trapped inside were swiftly killed, while those outside retreated as fast as they could. Battle of Corlonia In between minor skirmishes between Arkstal and Jeazy, a relatively new and neutral town, Corlonia fell under fire from the Jeazy attackers, who were no doubt trying to acquire supplies to continue fighting. First Fleet units assisted Gorfton of Corlonia and his citizens, along with a small detachment from Arkstal led by DuhBuzz, in a brief but terrific showdown outside the gates of Corlonia. Despite arriving in mere enchanted iron and being easily repelled, Jeazy tried one more brief flagging before ultimately retreating under a final charge led by Pelleaon. The state of the invader's brought question to whether they would be able to prolong their existence when Arkstal finally clamped down on them. Second Battle of Jeazy Thanks to their informants and scouts, Arkstal finally orchestrated a massive assault on Jeazy itself, in an attempt to forcefully bring the conflict to a close after many inconclusive battles and skirmishes. Under the generalship of Adzy, a large detachment of Arkstalians and Seperatists arrived outside the walls of the city, where a large bow-battle erupted before Jeazy soldiers finally emerged in full gear. In a brief but intense showdown, Arkstal and allies overwhelmed the defenders and began the systematic destruction of the city, all but ending Jeazy's military capabilities. However, it should be noted no surrender has been offered. Video Footage: Arkstalian Side: ] Category:Military Conflict Category:War